


the only immortality you and I may share

by CrimsonDream



Series: Polonium-210, Ricin, and Novichok [3]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Wisdom for a failing marriage
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:42:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26314375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonDream/pseuds/CrimsonDream
Summary: 2018。然后就再也不想/不能写这对了。
Relationships: Roman Abramovich/José Mourinho
Series: Polonium-210, Ricin, and Novichok [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911583
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	the only immortality you and I may share

**Author's Note:**

> 一个大纲，真打警告能打得比文长；和友人讲完之后两个人都像跑了五万里一样又吐又累，精神垮台。克宫政治看多了真的会呕出来，现在很多人每天打开新闻感到的荒谬和恶心，不过是多年来一直发生在俄罗斯的平常的事。
> 
> （18年因为世界杯还去圣彼得堡溜达了一圈。冬宫实在是看的人……震惊？沉默？总之就是，学习了，告辞了）  
> （虽然老板某种程度上挺无辜的，在伦敦所有相关人士中间，他被说成是那个”纯洁得像白纸一样“的角色hhhhh甚至许多事上他好怂，能躲就躲，但扛不住我跑路了）

第一份合同签成的时候，他们正在Roman的游艇上。

Roman是个招待人的老手，他在黑海修起来的行宫并不是为他自己准备的，他买下的某些游艇也是如此。你送人礼物的时候不会不带包装，而他知道每一个人都会喜欢的蝴蝶结和缎带。

正事完成后，就来到了轻松的部分。一甲板的泳装模特晒着太阳，脸胸臀腿，总有一部分让人满意。Jose自认为是个正派人，只接受了酒和美食，而刚刚套到了白狼的门德斯很愉快，他戴着墨镜，拍过一路那些丰满挺翘的屁股，挑了一个胸最大的，搂着进了身后的船舱。

她们没有人知道他是谁，至少她们没有表现得认出来。游艇在公海上航行，你可以让她们从darling叫到daddy，可以让她们做一切你希望对她们做的事。

这是并不昂贵的一次性玩物。

第一次拿到联赛冠军的时候，Roman来到更衣室，他从庆祝的球员中脱身，站在Jose面前，挨着他的肩，轻声细语请他吃饭。

他们在能看见泰晤士河夜景的地方举杯，桌上点着蜡烛，身后有音乐伴奏。他笑得开心，露出酒窝，称赞酒不错，这也是首好曲子。Roman点点头，转过去，对低下头的侍从说，让她再弹一遍，仿佛只是按下一个播放器按钮。

这瓶酒还剩一瓶，已经被送到Jose车上。他问Jose还有没有喜欢的东西，看起来和他问球队战术并无二致。

第二次拿到冠军的时候，他们做了比这多得多的事来庆贺。

（他看着舍瓦的脸，乌克兰人。如果舍瓦不会踢球，他还可以去做个乌鸦。他在莫斯科见过类似的长相，在某些场合，在他们宣布同性恋都该死之前。）

（所有能爬到金字塔尖的人都该庆幸他们会踢球，他们不需要面临最绝望的境地。）

他在酒店醒来，Roman还没有走，仍然睡在他旁边。这间房的房顶很高，床也很高，装饰金碧辉煌，浴缸里放好了热水，一切都非常奢华。他无端想起来那一个午后，日头照在游艇上，无数长腿分花拂柳从他眼前走过，唾手可得。他不知道这些年轻的肉体花了多少钱，正如他不知道Roman每次给他安排一晚上酒店的费用，也许和一个俱乐部比起来微不足道，但他和那些女人，他们都确确实实有一个标价。明码标价。

一种真真切切的恶心感从胸口涌上来，他在它们抵达大脑前划掉了这种想法。

他被解雇的时候，和Roman没有道别。后者干脆冷酷地并不出现，正如他在不能露面的限制期里不曾回过对方信息。如果工作和私情是可以分开的，那性与爱也能。他很确定一开始这其中并不包含任何感情，只有膨胀的欲望和被轻易接下的挑战。性而已，没有任何意义，但为什么睡过反而成为了贬损的理由，仿佛从那张床上醒来，便和之前爬上那里的其他东西成了同一个性质。

他相信错不在己方，他觉得已经吸取了足够教训。下一次他一定可以区分开教练责任和人情关系，他已经能够控制自己在镜头下所有的举动和发言。

但事实证明，人不要高估自己。设想总是好的，而船总是要翻的，等到发现走歪的时候已经晚了。他从弗洛伦蒂诺的办公室出来，疲惫地最后一次路过伯纳乌，想起了之前和莫拉蒂道别时的夜色。

Roman重新开始给他送礼物的时候，Jose想起了他以前打发情人的举动。他无法真正相信这之中的区别，只是他自己都很难说明白为什么会答应第二次机会。

而Roman也不知道。

同样是在对方身上花钱，你不会碰你的合作伙伴，也不会碰你的事业朋友。但你想要睡自己的下属，因为你觉得他是自己的所有物。切尔西是Roman的，英超冠军也是的，欧冠终将是的，那Jose也应该是。即使现在不是，总有一天会是。

你允许他发表意见，只是不能说“不”。拒绝的选项是灰色的，而Jose没有畏惧。他不害怕。Roman看着他望过来的眼睛，仿佛只是在看一个有钱人。他的眼神因为挑衅而闪耀，因为美而美。

他终于冲对方伸出了一直紧握在背后的手。

他不是生下来就拥有这些的，恰好相反，那都是他在坐进千禧包厢前的路上学到的。其中包括指望爱情是一件极其可笑的事，而指望钱则可靠得多。打感情牌，敲诈，恐吓，威胁，他无法对Jose采用任何一种，因为他不知道该怎么划分Jose。他知道怎么对待女人，劝哄妻子，收买盟友，捅刀政敌，但Jose不属于上面任何一种分类。他是唯一的，唯一特别的。他介于上面所有角色之间，包括有一段时间Roman恨到试图抹去他所有存在痕迹。

他失败就失败在直到黔驴技穷前都以为自己可以做到。

Roman开始想办法，开始对他小心翼翼，耐心等待第二次机会，给他东西，给他买人，让他回来，劝他留下，尽可能满足他的一切要求。他答应了，说好，I do，手表代替戒指，新球场代替新房。

这一次，Roman也许在他身上花的时间和金钱比在他妻子（至少是第一任那位）身上还多。他们都在某种不切实际的关系幻想中让步，他希望成为切尔西的弗格森，把球员看成自己的孩子，他花了大量心血，试图维持一切，这种关系就像——

他有那么一个瞬间认真在期待永远。Roman也是。

而事实是，他们永远没有成为过“朋友”，也永远不会。

FIN.

原始备注：

我之前总有一个误区，那就是布总一开始就看上了鸟。但其实想想，布总，什么美人皮相没见过，所以他第一次见鸟，跟着门总，觉得这不过是他梦寐以求的俱乐部（玩具）的教练（组装部件），“一个合作伙伴，未来员工，顺便长得挺好看”。而找人合作，这个路数就是好吃好喝，送钱送嫖，总之当时他们的目标只是赢，至于这个过程用什么手段那都是不重要的。肮脏也好，难看也罢，反正我俩只是为了冠军一起努力的利益关系。

但坏就坏在你鸟的魅力在于工作，在于他全身心投入时的光芒闪耀，这个是签合同时没料到的，不过他也不是什么不能动的人。没有投鼠忌器，上下级权力不对等此时不用更待何时，布总动心思的时候，什么想要的得不到。那怎么办呢，不能像真的追妞一样从零开始假装文质彬彬了，假装我是一个深情好人。没用的，早在只是雇佣关系时彼此的面目就暴露的很明显了，何况你只是一个教练。所以布总在事成后拿出了打发情人的套路，给你礼物，给你更多的钱，送花送表送车你开价都行。他的控制欲到达了巅峰，现在你是我的情人，本来你也是我的下属，属性叠加，无论发生什么，你都应该听我的。

至于鸟当时为什么答应呢，滤（随）镜（便）看（瞎）来（说）就是我能征服一切，你也不该有例外。整个斯坦福桥，我才是明星。但最后的走向变成了你能允许普通合作对象说你沙雕，因为你也可以骂他沙雕，可一旦成了真对象，容忍标准就会突然苛刻。我花几千万买个球员都能随便摆布，你这样我还不如去外面叫鸭。所以最后他们互相爆炸了，既做不成员工，也做不成情人。

这两个人原本没有可能再进一步的，不过后来发生了太多事，顺便给AVB挽个尊。两个人到了后面的级别已经不再年轻，能屈能伸，他们决定再试一次，各退一步。

毕竟你要说没有真情，那也是不可能的。

而且说真的，布总这样凉薄的人，如果想要得到的对象是你鸟，他还有别的选择吗？他们又不能真结婚，也不能真把你鸟关起来。他们唯一长期稳定的可能联系只有你车了，所以后来这是一个近似婚姻关系的尝试妥协，双方付出真心，努力容忍，毕竟像布总这样的人，无论是他坐到这个位置的经验教训，还是他自身性格决定了能给出的感情就这么多，就这都比纯砸钱难得多了。

当然结局大家都看见了。

**Author's Note:**

> 其实只想给大家展示我这个完美的series起名。


End file.
